Back at the start
by Sincerely The Sign Painter
Summary: When Father's power is to much to handle Truth sends Ed back in time to prevent Father from making a philosopher stone on the promise day. Starts when after Father is defeated.
1. welcome to the beginning

**This takes place right at the end of Brotherhood after Father is defeated.**

.

Edward Elric once again found himself standing in the empty white void. In front of his portal sat Truth, who was looking very amused.

"I take it you're here to retrieve your brother?" Truth asked. "Just how do you plan on pulling an entire human out of here? What's your payment? Do you attend to offer your own body?" It was quite for a few seconds then Ed gave a small snort, his mouth curling up into a smile.

"Yeah I got your payment right here!" Ed exclaimed pointing back at his gate. "This thing is my portal of truth. So I get to make the decision on how it's used. Is that right?" His smiled turned into a full-fledged grin. Truth watched him in shock for a few seconds before laughing.

"It's come to that!" Truth laughed, putting his hand on his forehead. Ed frowned as Truth continued his fit of laugher. Finally Truth stopped laughing and put his hand down again facing Ed.

"And you're sure about this?" He questioned "You do realize you'll never be able to perform alchemy again without your portal." Ed turned his head and looked at his portal.

"I'm aware of that." He said, "This portal, I know it contains ever secret that alchemy has to offer. However it also lead me astray. I became convinced that I could solve all my problems with alchemy. I couldn't possibly be more wrong. That was just arrogates."

"You're willing to cast it aside?" Truth asked smirking. "To lower yourself to a simple human?"

"What do you mean lower myself?" Ed asked snorting, "That's what I've always been. Just a simple human who couldn't even save a girl with alchemy." Truth started laughing and opened his mouth to admit defeat when suddenly the void started to turn black.

"What's going on?" Ed asked looking around. Black ribbons slowly winded its way toward them, curling around his portal.

"Well this is interesting," Truth said his smile gone, "It seems like Father is still around."

"What? Ed asked, "What do you mean. What's going on?" The blackness continued to spread, and they could hear sinister laugher in the blackness.

"It seems like Father still had some power left." Truth said. "He's using that power to corrupt the portals."

"What's going to happen?!" Ed demanded.

"All dimensions will start collapsing." Truth said, "Usually I start looking for a worthy individual to undo this problem but lucky for me I don't have to look this time. You have proven yourself worthy to handle the responsibility."

"Wait!" Ed exclaimed, "What do you expect me to do? You're not explaining anything!"

"I will send you to the past. You must stop father from making a stone on the promise day. In exchange, I will let your brothers body return to his soul on Earth." Truth said.

"If I go back in time, what's going to happen to everyone on this timeline?" Ed asked.

"This timeline has already ended." Truth said, "You must go to the other timeline now, however that also means whoever is dead is not dead yet. Perhaps you can now save that "little girl" with your alchemy." Ed's eyes widened. "So, what do you say Edward Elric?"

"Fine" Edward said, eyes burning with new determination. Under him an eye appeared and black hands shot out and grabbed him. Ed felt himself being pulling into nothingness.

**…****.**

"So it's not you?" A voice was saying to someone. Edward groaned as the darkness swarmed before his eyes.

"Um, no I'm his younger brother." Another voice said. It took Ed a few seconds to realize that it was Al's voice. Ed tried to open his eyes but found it to be too much of an effort.

"But he's tiny!" the first voice said. Edward's eyes shot opened as he sat up, glaring around trying to find the culprit. From around the corner he heard another voice yell.

"OH YEAH CAN A RUNT DO THIS?!" There was a flash of light and the first voice spoke again though his voice was muffled.

"I heard the stories but I never thought they were true. The Fullmetal alchemist is just a little kid?"

_"__What's going on?" _Ed wondered as the commotion continued. _"This seems very familiar. Am I really back in time?"_

_"__Well this is a shock." _Another voice said in Ed's head. _"There shouldn't be two Edward Elrics, unless you're a time traveler…"_

"Who's there?" Ed whispered, not wanting to get the attention of the people who were fighting.

_"__We've met before Edward. I'm Truth." _The voice laughed, _"There must be quite a big problem in the future for you to be sent here."_

"So I'm really in the past?" Ed asked frowning.

_"__Yes, and you and your brother just took out the Freezing Alchemist." _Truth said, _"He's just about to escape you guys." _Ed heard more yelling and footsteps. As he listened, the footsteps got louder.

"Ha, those fools!" A voice said, "They really thought they could catch me." The Freezing alchemist turned the corner and came face to face with Edward.

"Well you're someone I haven't seen for a while." Ed said amused. The Freezing alchemist froze and stared in utters shock.

"How did you?" He stuttered, looking back over his shoulder.

"So remind me," Ed said smirking, "why are you rampaging the city?" The Freezing alchemist turned back to him.

"I'm doing what must be done!" He exclaimed, his face hardening, "Do you know who you serve and what their plans are?"

"To turn this whole country into a phosphor stone?" Ed asked innocently. The Freezing alchemist gaped at him shocked.

"Y-y-you know already?" he stammered, then his face hardened again. "So you know, and you still are working for him?"

"Nope," Ed said, "I'm trying to stop them."

"But back ther-" he started to say before Ed interrupted him.

"Back there was a different Edward." Ed said. "I'm from the future."

"Do you actually think I'm going to believe that?" he demanded. Edward smirked and beckoned the Freezing alchemist to follow him. The Freezing alchemist looked at Edward suspiciously, then came forward. They went to the end of the ally where they saw Ed and Al walking with the other soldier to report their lost.

"I don't believe it." He muttered. Ed eyed him and suddenly launched forward.

"Ah ha!" he exclaimed. "I knew you had a stone!" Ed held up the philosopher stone in triumph.

"Give that back!" The Freezing Alchemist yelled launching at Edward.

"No way!" Ed exclaimed, "You'll go back to destroying the city if I do! I'm going to hold on to this for a litt-" He was cut off by the stone suddenly dissolving into dust. Both guys stared at the ash.

"Did you just destroy it?" The Freezing Alchemist asked.

"It looks like I did." Ed said confused.

_"__Oh I guess I forgot to mention that." _Truth said. _"Because of the conditions you were sent back in if you touch a philosopher stone it will be destroyed."_

"What conditions?" Ed asked, "Does it have something to do with Father?"

"I never said anything about conditions." The Freezing Alchemist said confused.

_"__I don't know if it has anything to do with Father." _Truth said, _"I'm not the Truth that sent you back here. I can only tell you what I sense."_

"Well thanks a lot." Ed muttered.

"What are you talking about?" The Freezing Alchemist said annoyed "You're the one who brought up conditions!" Ed ignored him

_"__Oh and don't get to cocky about your new abilities." _Truth said, _"It only works on weak philosopher stones. You won't be able to kill a homunculus with it."_

"If I didn't know any better I'd think that you're making it harder for me on purpose!" Ed snarled.

"That's it!" The Freezing Alchemist yelled. "I'm out of here!"

"What's wrong with you?" Ed asked surprised. The Freezing Alchemist glared at him.

"You're crazy!" He spat. Ed stared at him for a few seconds before it dawned on him.

"Oh sorry!" He said, "I wasn't talking to you! I was talking to…um…god." The Freezing Alchemist stared at him long and hard before his shoulders sagged.

"Of course you were." He said sighing, "Anything else I should know?"

"No I think you're good." Ed said. "You took that well."

"This is been a really long day." He grumbled, "If you're a time traveler, them anything could be possible."

"Oh" Ed said. They stood there silently for a few seconds.

"So…" Ed said, "what are you planning on doing now?'

"I don't know." The Freezing Alchemist said dully, "You took out my means of attack so I have no way to fight them now."

"Well look at the bright side." Ed said, "You wouldn't have won anyway. Hey, I have an idea! Why don't you join my side?"

"Join your side?" He asked frowning. "Why would I do that?"

"Well, since I know the future, I know our enemy better then you do." Ed said, "You'll have a better chance at winning if you're on my side. After all, we do have a similar goal." The Freezing Alchemist eyed Ed and sighed.

"I'm going to regret this." He groaned, "Fine."

"Good!" Ed said, "But if you're on my side, you have to do things my way!" Ed said pointing to himself smirking.

"So what's the plan, shrimp?" he said. Ed's eye twitched.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHRIMP SO SMALL THAT EVEN IF THERE WAS A MILLTION OF THEM, THEY WOULD NOT EQUAL THE SIZE OF A NORMAL HUMAN BEING?! I'M STILL GROWING YOU KNOW!" Ed screamed clapping his hands together and making a giant hand that hit The Freezing Alchemist across the ally.

"You still have a temper I see." The Freezing Alchemist groaned from the ground.

"Yea, and you'll do well to remember it!" Ed said, "Now let's go find a place to stay where we won't get caught."

**Please, please, please review. I won't be continuing this story if I don't get any reviews. Feedback is important to a writer. Without feedback I don't know your thoughts on the story.**


	2. Liore

**To keep it less confusing, I'll say present Ed and Future Ed when changing POVs. Also when the two Ed's are in the same scene, I'll call Present Ed, Edward and Past Ed, Ed. Sorry for the confusion.**

**.**

**Anyways a special thanks to SapphireClaw who is the only person who reviewed and the reason I'm contueing this story. Thank you so much! **

**Anyways on to the story!**

**.**

**Present Ed POV**

**.**

"Where could he have disappeared off to!?" Ed grumbled to himself as he stormed down the street. "We've been searching for him for hours!"

"Do you think he left the city?" Al suggested.

"With all the fuss he put up with I doubt he'd just bailed." Ed said, "He was planning something."

"But we can't find him anywhere." Al commented "And if we keep this up, we're going to miss our train to Liore."

"I know." Ed grumbled. "Where could this guy be?!"

"Fullmetal sir!" A voice called out from behind them. Both boys turned to see a soldier walking towards them. "I have a message from the Coronel."

"What does he want?" Ed asked grumpily.

"We got news that the Freezing Alchemist was seen leaving the city." The soldier said. "The Coronel is calling of the search."

"Now we can go to Liore!" Al exclaimed.

"Yeah." Ed said distractively. Although this was what he wanted, he still felt like something was wrong. Why would the Freezing Alchemist suddenly just drop his plan and run?

"Brother, are you alright?" Al asked. Ed snapped out of his thoughts.

"Yeah," he said cheerfully, "everything's fine. Let's get going."

.

**Future Ed's POV**

**.**

"Why are we at Liore?!" Ed exclaimed, looking around nervuesly. "I thought you said we could hid out at one of your old bases?!"

"We are!" the Freezing Alchemist said, "It's here in Liore. What's your problem? They won't find us here." Ed face-palmed and sighed.

"My past self and my brother are heading here as we speak." He said.

"Maybe you should have told me sooner!" The Freezing Alchemist snapped.

"If I knew your base was here I would have said something!" Ed yelled back. Both glared at each other. In the silence, they heard the whispering and felt the eyes of the civilians around them.

"We need to get out of here." Ed muttered rushing down the street, the Freezing Alchemist in peruse.

.

"This is your secret base?" Ed asked looking around the little shed. It was a cramped, dusty place with only one little window giving them any light.

"Don't complain." The Freezing alchemist said. "It might not be roomy, but at least no one will stumble across it. The house that this shed belongs to has been abandoned for a while now, due to a rat infestation." Ed walked to the door and peeked out.

"I don't know, it looks like someone is living there to me." He said. The Freezing Alchemist walked to the door, and looked out.

"That's impossible!" he exclaimed, watching the young woman hang up laundry.

"Hmmm." Ed said thoughtfully. "This looks like the work of Cornello."

"Cornello?" the Freezing Alchemist asked, "Who's he?"

"Oh, just your typical faulty prophet trying to start a cult and take over the world." Ed said, pulling away from the door.. "He's using a phosphors stone to make "miracles" happen."

"Maybe we can get the stone from him." The Freezing Alchemist said.

"That might not be a good idea." Ed said. "I'm pretty sure he's being watched by the Homunculus."

"Homunculus?" The Freezing Alchemist muttered. "What exactly is that?"

"You don't know?" Ed said surprised.

"I've heard the name before, but I don't really know what they are." He admitted.

"Hmmm," Ed said thoughtfully, "I guess I should explained things. The more you know about what's going on, the more helpful you're going to be. I guess I'll start at the way beginning." Ed started to tell The Freezing Alchemist about what happened to Xerxes and about how and whyAmestris was made. He told him about the different Humunculus and their powers. Then he explained about human sacrifices and the Promise Day.

"This is very overwhelming." The Freezing Alchemist muttered, "Do you really trust me with this information?"

"I don't have a chose." Ed admitted. "If I leave something out it could later come back to bite me. You're no help if you only know bits and parts of what's going on."

"This is a lot bigger then I first thought." He muttered to himself. "I didn't stand a chance against them."

"See," Ed said smugly, "I told you." The Freezing Alchemist sat down rubbing his forehead.

"You know you're the last person I'd imagine doing human transmutation. Who where you trying to bring back anyways?"

"That's none of your business!" Ed snapped.

"I thought you were going to tell me everything?" he asked, amused.

"I'm only going to tell you things that are important to saving this country." Ed retorted, folding his arms. "That's personal."

"I see." The Freezing Alchemist said.

They sat there in awkward silence for a few minutes, until Ed couldn't take it anymore.

"So…" Ed finally said. "I never got around to asking you but what's your name? I can't go around calling you the Freezing Alchemist. I think the Coronel might have told me it a while back, but I don't remember it."

"Isaac McDougal." He said.

"Right, I remember now." Ed said.

"What was supposed to happen to me anyways?" Isaac asked.

"You would have attempted your plan and Wrath would have killed you." Ed said.

"Oh." Isaac said frowning. "Hey, what happens if you save someone who was supposed to die? Am I going to drop dead or something?"

"No, according to Truth I can alter this time line and save people who are supposed to die. Speaking of that, I'm going to leave tomorrow morning and head back to Central."

"You're doing what?" Isaac asked frowning. "You're just going to leave? Why'd we bother coming here in the first place?"

"I only came here to get you out of Central." Ed said. "I'm only going to be gone for a few days. I need to save someone who's going to die."

"Who?" Isaac asked.

"A little girl." Ed said darkly. "I'll never forgive myself if she dies again."

"Oh." Isaac said, not really sure how to respond to that. "What am I supposed to do here while you're gone?"

"Try to prevent them from making a crest of blood without being spotted." Ed said

"How am I supposed to do that?" he asked.

"I don't know." Ed said. They were quiet for a moment,

"Hey do you hear something?" Ed said, realizing that music was playing outside.

Isaac nodded and both snuck to the door. Outside, the young woman had brought out her radio. Two little children came running out and sat down next to their mother. The music stopped and a voice started up talking about redemption.

"Who's that?" Isaac asked

"Cornello," Ed replied "This sounds familiar, yeah I think I've heard this sermon before. That means my past self is here."

"Do you think he's going to be trouble?" Isaac asked

"Nah," Ed said, "Me and Al don't spend a lot of time wandering around this town so we should be fine" The sermon ended and music started up again on the radio. A few seconds later Ed's stomach rumbled.

"Um...hey, do you have something to eat? I haven't eaten for…almost a day and a half now." Ed said.

"We should have gotten something to eat when we arrived here this morning." Isaac muttered. "I can't believe how late it is. It has to be at least two or three in the afternoon. That story took way to long."

"So hungry." Ed muttered, "I haven't had anything to eat since the day before the Promise Day." Ed said pitifully.

"All I have are some canned food." Isaac said, "It's tasteless but at least it's filling." He went over and pulled up one of the floor boards. He bent over and grabbed two cans, throwing one to Ed. Ed opened it and eyes it suspiciously.

"This smells awful." Ed gagged. "Are you sure this is eatable?"

"It's eatable," Isaac said amused, handing Ed a spoon. Ed slowly dipped the spoon in the green substance and brought it to his mouth. He chewed for a few seconds before gagging.

"This is nasty." He gasped. "There is no way this isn't poisons to eat."

"I used to eat this a lot when I was hiding out here." Isaac said. "If you wanted something else to eat, we should have picked it up when we were at the train station." Ed glared at him, and begin shoveling it quickly into his mouth.

"That was so nasty." He groaned, when he finally finished. "I feel like I'm going to puke."

"Don't do it in here!" Isaac demanded. "This place is way too small. It'll stink for hours." Ed put his hand over his mouth for few seconds, then put it back down.

"I think I'm good." He groaned. "I'm going to take a nap." Ed lay down and curled up. He instantly fell asleep.

**…**

"Hey kid get up!" A voice was saying. Ed ignore it and continued to sleep.

"Come on….shorty." the voice said. Ed's eyes shot open and he sat up angrily. Isaac took a step back, surprised from the hostile look in the boy's eyes.

"Who are you calling a shorty?" He seethed.

"Sorry, I had to wake you somehow." Isaac said. "You're talking on the radio."

"I'm talking where?" Ed said yawning. Isaac pointed outside the shed to the radio that was sitting on the porch. Ed rubbed his eyes and watched as the woman who was doing laundry earlier walked over and turned up the radio.

"Ask your questions."Cornello's voice said from the radio.

"You can do anything with the philosopher stone right?" Ed heard his voice say from the radio. "So why waste all that power doing phony miracles?"

"Because with each miracle, I can attract new believers to the order." Cornello said evilly. "Believers who would lay down their lives for my sake!" The woman who was listening to the radio gasped in shock.

"Why is he telling us this?" Isaac asked. "What can he gain by broadcasting this to the town?"

"Who said he knows it's being broadcasted?" Ed said smirking.

"I'm slowly building an army, a legend of holy warriors not afraid to die!" Cornello said, his voice getting sinister. The woman grabbed her children and hugged them close, a look of terror in her eyes.

"He really doesn't know, does he?" Isaac muttered.

"In a few more years I'll be able to unleash this mindless hoard against the world!" Cornello continued. "And I'll use the philosopher stone to tear this country apart!"

"This is just embarrassing." Isaac muttered, shaking his head.

"Who knows, I might even cut out a slice for you!" Cornello exclaimed bursting into an evil laughed. Edward's gleeful laughter started up and Cornello's laughter died in confusion.

"Wait, what are you laughing about?" Cornello demanded.

"I knew it, you really are a novice aren't you?" Edward's said amused. It was quite for a few seconds.

"YOU DON'T MEAN?!" Cornello's alarmed voice rang out.

"That was so fun." Ed said amused. Isaac shot him a look.

"You're evil, you know that?" he muttered.

"It was too hard not to pass that up." Ed laughed.

"Why you?! How long, how long has that been on?" Cornello exclaimed, angrily.

"From the start." Edward said smugly. "Your "believers" hear every word." The woman was ushering her children into the house, a look of fear and betrayal on her face.

"How could you?" Cornello roared. "You'll pay dearly for this!"

"Sorry, not today!" Edward yelled. There were sounds of fighting followed by a crash.

"Just face it," Edward said darkly, "you're out classed here." There was another crashing sounds.

"I am without revile!" Cornello yelled. More strange sounds were heard followed by a gasp

"It's a rebound!" Edward's voice said sounding shocked.

"No!" Cornello yelled. "I won't be disgraced like this! Now boy, behold the chosen inversely of the god Leto" As he said the last part, his voice started to get bigger and deeper.

"What's going on?!" Isaac asked confused.

"Just Cornello going off the deep end." Ed said yawning. "I'm going back to sleep."

"Wait a minute, that doesn't explain anything!" Isaac exclaimed. The radio suddenly went statically.

"Cornello got angry, tried to use the stone, there was a rebound, he went crazy, and turned himself into a monster." Ed said, lying back down. "After that, I'm going to defeat him, but his Philosopher stone will break."

"That was still really hard to listen to." Isaac muttered. "This doesn't look good for Cornello. There's probably going to be a riot. Hey, doesn't this solve the blood crest problem?"

"Unfortunately they will still make a blood crest." Ed said. "From what I heard, Envy turned into Cornello and continued to manipulate these people."

"Are they really that stupid?" Isaac muttered. "Alright, I'll try to stop the bloodshed."

"Good." Ed said drifting off to sleep again.

…

**The next day… **

**At the train station**

**.**

"Try to change your look." Ed said to Isaac. "The cloak works for a little while but you really do need a new look. Also don't use your real name. Don't kill anyone while I'm gone or you'll regret it. Also, find another base. The one we used yesterday is way too obvious with those people living right next to it. I'll be back in a few days."

"You know, I can figure most of that out by myself." Isaac muttered.

"I don't know, I never got the impression you were very smart." Ed said as he got on the train.

"I'm going to ignore that, shorty." Isaac snapped. Ed spun around, and shot him a killer look.

"DON'T CALL ME LITTLE!" He snarled, "I'LL CRUSH YOU LIKE A BUG!" The train whistled and started to move. As it moved away Isaac shot him an amused look.

"I'm going to kill him when I get back." Ed muttered as he went to find a seat.

"I better listen to my own advice and find new clothes, these stand out too much." He muttered to himself as he sat down. "Also I should dye my hair. The last thing I want is someone to recognize me." Truthfully, he didn't want to go back to Central, but there was no way he was going to let Nina die again.

"Don't worry Nina," he said, "I won't let you die again. Your big brother Edward is coming to save you."

.

**Please review. It'll take you two minutes and it makes my day.**


	3. Nina

**Finally another chapter! Sorry for the wait. I had a lot of school work. Anyways thank you all who reviewed. It made my day. :)**

**Oh and one more things. There are probably spelling and grammar mistakes in this chapter. If you see you please point it out. Thank you!**

**Ok on to the story**

**.**

**Future Ed's POV**

.

Ed got off the train and stretched. The train ride to Central took longer than he had expected. By the time the train got into the station it was already evening.

_"__I don't have time to save Nina tonight." _Ed thought glumly. _"I need to set up first before rescuing her. I have until tomorrow evening to think up a plan. First off though I need to change my looks before someone recognizes me." _Ed pulled the hood of his cloak around his face and hurried out of the station. He spent the next hour buying hair dye, different clothes and modifying his shoes so he looked taller. Finally after that he put together his outfit.

_"__Right!" _he thought as he put on his new outfit. _"This will have to do for now. Next I need a place to stay." _Ed look around for a place to stay. He checked into a cheap inn near Nina's home. Tomorrow he would make a plan and put it into action but right now he was going to sleep.

.

**The next evening….**

Ed watched as his past self and Al walked out of Tucker's house. He took a deep breath in and concentrated. He had changed back into his normal clothes and was wearing a black cloak. He shifted the bag he had over his shoulder and sighed.

_"__I only have one chance at this." _Ed thought, _"I spent today preparing but still….there are so many things that could go wrong." _Ed breathed out and snuck into the yard. He climbed a tree and turned to watch the light in Tucker's lab. He waited and waited. Finally the light went out signaling that Tucker was going to bed.

"_Is he always up this late at night? No I bet he was preparing for tomorrow." _Ed thought his blood starting to boil at the thought. _"Calm down Ed. Getting angry won't help Nina. You have to stay calm." _Ed took deep breath in and waited….

After a few minutes the light in Tucker's bedroom finally went out. Ed climbed up to a higher branch and leaped onto Nina's window sill.

"Nina!" He whispered tapping the window. He couldn't use any alchemy or Tucker would be warned. He tapped again.

Nina stirred in her bed and sat up rubbing her eyes.

"What's going on?" she asked yawning. Ed tapped the window again. She looked up and gasped.

"Big brother Ed!" she exclaimed running over to the window and opening it. "What are you doing?"

"Nina, you have to come with me." Ed said.

"But daddy said that we would play with me tomorrow." Nina said her eyes starting to water. Ed clenched his fists.

"I'm sorry Nina. Your father told me he could play with you another day." Ed lied. "Right now we have to leave." Suddenly they heard a growl. Ed turned to see Alexander growling and bearing his teeth.

"What's wrong Alexander?" Ed asked frowning. This shouldn't be happening. Alexander should recognized him as Nina's friend.

_"__His animal instincts are telling him that there is something wrong with you." _Truth laughed. _"He can tell that you aren't the Edward from earlier. Looks like your plan is failing."_

Alexander growled again and then gave a loud bark.

"What's wrong Alexander?" Nina asked looking frightened. Alexander barked louder.

"This is not good," Ed hissed under his breath.

"Big Brother what's wrong with Alexander?" Nina asked. "He never barks like this!" Ed jumped into Nina's room and scooped up Nina. Nina gave a small cry of shook as Ed ran out the room and down the hall. Behind him he could hear Alexander's barking. Ahead of him Tucker came out of his room.

"Edward?" he said confused. "What are you doing here?"

"Stopping you before you do something horrible to Ninja and Alexander!" Ed hissed. Tucker's eyes went cold.

"I see, so you know." He said taking a step forward. "Give me my daughter."

"No, never," Ed snarled taking a step back. "I will never let you do human transmutation on Nina!"

"Human experiments is a necessary step." Tucker laughed crazily, "I would think a scientist would understand," Ed gridded his teeth and rush by Tucker.

"What's wrong with daddy?" Nina cried.

"No time to explain," Ed said rushing down the staircase. Behind him he heard a gunshot.

"You'll never escape Fullmetal!" he yelled.

"Daddy stop!" Nina cried tears streaming down her face. "You'er scaring me!"

_"__I can't stop and do any alchemy." _Ed thought as he tore out the front door. _"If I stop now Nina will be in more danger. I didn't think he owned any weapons. The army probably confiscated them when he was arrested." _Another gunshot rang out and Ed dove around the corner of the house.

"Daddy please stop." Nina whimpered. "Why is daddy being so scary? Why Brother Ed?"

"I'm sorry Nina." Ed said as he ran down the street. "I can't explain it right now." Ed dove down an ally way. Behind him he could here Tucker running.

"Nina stop moving around so much." He asked, "You're making it hard to carry you!" Another gunshot rang out and a bullet grazed Ed's shoulder.

"You can't outrun me Edward." Tucker laughed, "Nina is slowing you down." Ed hissed as he felt blood trickle down his shoulder. Nina started crying harder. Ed and around another corner and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Oh no." he gasped, "Not you." Scar looked up at him and his eyes narrowed.

"You're the Fullmetal Alchemist." He growled. Tucker came running around the corner and pulled up his gun.

"Don't move." He commanded.

"And you're the Sowing life alchemist." Scar said coldly.

"So what if I am?" Tucker demanded pointing a gun at him. "I won't let anyone stand in my way!"

"Foolish alchemist who turn away from God will be punished," Scar said calmly as he ran forward grabbing Tucker by the face. Ed gasped and covered Nina's eyes as blood flew everywhere. Tucker stood there for a moment then sunk to the ground dead.

"Now Fullmetal, it's your turn." Scar said turning to Ed. Ed stood up still covering Nina's eyes and ran down the street. Behind him he could hear Scar running after them.

_"__I have to find a place to hide!" _Ed thought desperately, _"I can't fight with Nina here!" _Ed turned the corner and ran out into the street. He ran down one road and then another. Behind him Scar was coming closer. Suddenly the ground under Ed blew up and Ed found himself flying thought the air. He managed to land on his feet and ran down the street.

"You cannot escape." Scar said.

"Brother Ed what's going on?" Nina whimpered. Ed uncovered her eyes and she turned to Scar. "Who's he? Where's daddy?"

"No time Nina." Ed said turning and running. "We need to get out of here!" Ed turned the corner and saw a parked car.

"Perfect." He muttered putting Nina down and clapping his hands. The door unlocked and he grabbed Nina and jumped in, slamming the door behind them. He then ducked down behind the seat.

"brother-" Nina started to say. Ed clamped his hand over her mouth and held his breath. He could hear Scar running around the corner. Scar ran past the car. Ed waited a few minutes before breathing out a sigh of relief. He sat up and peeked out the window.

"Alright he's gone." Ed signed uncovering Nina's mouth.

"Brother Ed where's daddy?" Nina whimpered.

"Daddy's…gone Nina." Ed said. "He's not coming back." Nina's eyes started watering and she started crying.

"Why? Why isn't Daddy coming back? He said he'd play with me! Daddy!" She cried. Ed clenched his fists. Somehow Tucker had still managed to ruin Nina's life.

_"__At least she's alive." _He remained himself. He sighed and calmed down.

"Nina." He said softly pulling another cloak out of his bag. "We need to leave." He put the cloak around her and hurried out into the street.

.

**The next day**

**Present Ed's POV**

**.**

"It looks like it's going to rain." Al commented as we walked toward Tucker's house. "We probably won't get to play outside with Nina today."

"We also have research to do." Ed reminded his brother. "We can do that first then play with Nina when we are done." As they got closer to the house they noticed soldiers were there.

"What's going on?" Ed asked one of them.

"Fullmetal sir." One of the soldiers saluted, "Someone broke into the house last night. We found Tucker's body a few streets away but his daughter is missing."

"What?" Ed whispered stepping back. "Who did it?"

"That's still unknown." The soldier said.

"Brother do you think Nina's dead?" Al asked softly.

"I don't know Al," Ed whispered clenching his fists. Yesterday everything was fine and now today Tucker was dead and Nina was gone.

"Poor Nina." Al said quietly.

"Why?" Ed hissed, "Why did this have to happen?!" Ed turned and stormed down the street.

"Where are you going?!" Al asked rushing after Ed.

"To find Nina." Ed said. "She's got to be alive. She just has to be."

.

**Meanwhile in Liore…**

**.**

Lust, Envy and Gluttony looked down at the city from the balcony.

"Look at them." Envy groaned. "Going about their day to day business. They should be panicking, bloodshed, and terror by now! Why hasn't our plan been working?"

"It is rather bothersome that our plans are failing." Lust said frowning. "Do you think its coincidence?"

"Has to be." Envy said. "No one knows about our plans. We made sure to get rid of anyone of little importance."

"We didn't catch Freezing Alchemist." Lust said.

"He didn't know everything. He knew very little of what's going on so he wouldn't know to stop us in Liore."

"This isn't looking good." Lust said. "This is taking too long. Father won't be please."

"I have more bad news." Envy said, "It looks like Scar is in central now. If he kills Fullmetal brat it could ruin everything."

"Gluttony and I will take care of Scar." Lust said. "You try to make the blood seal."

.

**Please Review. :)**


End file.
